Oh, The Joys of Love
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. The morning after their kiss, Katara feels confident about the relationship, but ponders how fast the pace should go.


**A/N: I love these short oneshots. And I just adore including Zuko in Kataang fun. It's so amusing. This, if you hadn't noticed when you're finished, takes place the morning after the finale kiss. R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it. **

Oh, The Joys of Love

It was nearly noon when Katara finally decided to come downstairs and join the rest of the world. After the gaang left the teashope, they stayed at a house that was reserved for the Avatar in the upper ring. Katara stayed in bed for more than two hours, however, just pondering what happened the night before. The girl found her way to the table in the middle of the room with a cup of tea in her hands and an extreme aura of shyness about her that Zuko picked up on almost instantly. He nudged the Avatar and the younger boy turned to him, eyes alert.

"What's up with her?" Zuko whispered. Katara heard the comment and looked away, blushing girlishly.

Aang smiled and watched her, but when she caught his eyes, her blush flourished out and soon enough, her whole face was red. She knew coming down here would be bad for her. She had no idea where to go from here.

Katara bit her bottom lip.

She got up and tried to make an escape for one of the rooms in the back, but Aang demanded sweetly, "Katara? Please don't leave..."

She stopped in her tracks and glanced at the ceiling, wincing at his begging tone.

"Can we at least talk about this?" he went on to say. The exasperated waterbender sighed quietly to herself.

"Aang," she whispered, containing herself, "I don't regret my decision, and I certainly haven't changed my mind, I just..."

He frowned. "Just what?" He pulled out the chair to the left of him and glanced at her. "Please, come sit down and let's talk about it. Please," he reiterated.

Katara put two fingers to her temple and turned around, obeying him wholeheartedly. However, she took her old seat again, sitting across from the two boys. Zuko smirked at this, highly amused.

"Where is everyone?" the girl questioned, looking around. She slouched forward and clasped her hands under the table.

"Oh, come on. Don't change the subject."

"Aang, there's really nothing to talk about, here."

He shook his head and looked at her, clearly appaulled. "Nothing to talk about? You kissed me!"

With those words, the firebender choked on his tea and began to laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair. Aang glared at him. "Would you mind giving us a moment alone?" he asked briskly.

"And miss this?" Zuko inquired. "You must be crazy."

Aang opened his mouth as if to speak, but he turned and stood up to circle the table and sit next to the waterbender. Katara crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, staring at her with pleading eyes.

She unruffled the arm of her dress as an excuse not to look at him. "Nothing, nothing," she replied.

The Avatar turned his body completely toward her and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, but she craned her face away. He kissed her on the neck instead. Katara's eyes widened significantly and she finally looked at him, her hand coming in contact with the place his lips touched as if the kiss came from a spirit.

Still the Fire Lord sat there quietly snickering to himself. He rested his arm on the table and his head on his hand, finding the entire situation simply hilarious.

"Katara, don't shut down. Why on earth did you kiss me if you wish you never did?"

She sat up straight and sighed again. "I didn't say that, Aang. I told you I don't regret it."

"Maybe not," he mumbled, "but you certainly don't seem like you ever want to do it again."

She gasped. "What makes you say that?"

There was a long pause as the airbender took in her features and came up with an idea. "Well, then kiss me," he commanded. She glared at him.

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

Katara rose an eyebrow and gestured at the firebender. "In front of Zuko?" she said, questioning the younger boy's motives.

He nodded, begging her with his eyes. "I would kiss you in front of the entire world, Katara. It's _just_ Zuko."

The Fire Lord shrugged. "Thanks," he said dryly. Aang put a hand up to silence him.

Katara tucked her hair behind her ear, looking very regal as she did so and stood up saying, "Obviously you just don't care about my feelings." She pushed the chair in and glanced down at him. "Good day."

Aang sat there for a moment, then blinked. "What? I don't even know what your feelings are!"

The Avatar chased her up the stairs and Zuko heard the slamming of a door. The firebender looked at the ceiling above him and pursed his lips.

Only a moment later he heard, "Katara! Open the door!" followed by "Leave me alone!" and then "Please! I love you!"

Well, hey. There's nothing better after a hundred years of war than breakfast and a show.


End file.
